The Comet
by southernbangel
Summary: When the Comet's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin.


I'm sorry I've gone so long without updating _The Search for Something More_. I'm trying to work on that story but seem to be stuck on the chapter. I hope to have something soon(ish), but in the meantime, I'm posting this adult-rated one-shot. Any feedback is much appreciated. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the comments I've received for my stories. This is written for my friend darenaleytomove, who never fails to give me the kick in the pants I need to write.

This is set at some vague point in mid- to late-S6.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Nathan, how on earth did you manage this?"

Shutting the door quietly behind her, Haley stares in shock at the sight before her. When Nathan called her a few minutes ago and asked her to meet him outside, stating he had a surprise, she certainly hadn't expected anything like this.

Parked in the driveway, with a wide, shit-eating grin across his face, her husband sits behind the wheel of the Comet. _Peyton's_ Comet. The Comet she never lets anyone drive, except Lucas, and _he_ only gained that privilege when she became pregnant. So there was no way in hell she would let Nathan, King of the Speeding Tickets, drive it unless. . .

"Tell me you did not hotwire this car. Nathan Scott, I swear, if you stole this car--"

"Hales, 'stole' is such a strong word. I prefer 'borrowed with no one knowing'," he grins as he exits the car and leans against the door, twirling the car key on his finger for a moment.

He crosses his arms over his chest, the sleeves of his shirt pulling tightly against his biceps, and Haley swallows harshly, forgetting everything but the sight of her husband before her. She has always loved his body, but never more so than the last several months as he began training and playing again. His arms are so. . . muscular, and his abs. . . She recalls tracing the cut of his stomach with her tongue last night, and she grows flustered as what happened next flashes through her mind. Good thing Jamie had spent the night with Brooke or he would have been woken up by Nathan's shou—

"See something you like, baby?"

His voice breaks Haley from her thoughts and she glances up to see a full-blown smirk cross his features.

"No," she retorts, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of knowing he is getting to her. She glances away in order to gain composure before continuing. "Just figuring out how to explain to Jamie that he can only see Daddy on certain weekends, what with him being in jail for grand theft auto. One criminal in the family is enough, don't you think?"

He rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Well, at least I wouldn't have to share a cell with Dan."

"Ha ha, very funny," Haley deadpans, stepping off the porch and walking towards the car. The car that he _stole_. Peyton is going to _kill_ him when she finds out.

When she is standing in front of him, she crosses her arms, mirroring his stance, and says, "So what brought on this crime spree?" She cocks an eyebrow as she waits for his explanation.

"Spree? I don't think _borrowing_ one car for a few hours is a spree, Hales. I know I wasn't Tutor Girl in school, but even I know a 'spree' would entail more than one incident."

"Entail, huh? Looks like that C+ average in school paid off."

"Well, I did have a pretty strict tutor. Wouldn't have sex with me until I could name all the presidents," he grins, clearly enjoying the way he is winding her up. "I made the mistake of forgetting the difference between a sine and cosine once and she wouldn't go down on me for a week."

She rolls her eyes and decides to ignore her oh so hilarious husband. She hadn't been _that_ bad. "So Luke just, what, gave you the keys to Peyton's car? The one she never lets anyone drive? The one that she told you if you ever drove again, she would rip your balls off, I believe were her exact words?"

Nathan grimaces, as if remembering how scary Peyton looked when she threatened him all those years ago after he had taken her car to drive Haley home that night from the party at his beach house. He had never seen her look so scary. His hand unconsciously drifts towards his groin, as if to protect it from an impending attack, and Haley laughs at the pained expression on his face. Her husband may be a tough basketball player, able to stare down large men barreling toward him on the basketball floor, but he is terrified of Peyton Sawyer.

"Curly got you scared, Nathan?" Her words are teasing, and as she steps closer to him, she uncrosses her arms and runs one hand up to his bicep, squeezing his arm gently. "I promise I'll protect you."

He eyes her petite figure and snorts. "Hales, you know I love you, but remember the fight with Nikki our junior year? Peyton can be vicious. I'd normally lay the odds on you, but Peyton is pregnant and therefore, insane right now."

Swatting his arm, she shoots him a glare. "Way to not over exaggerate. She's hormonal, yes, but you try waddling around with a bowling ball in your belly for nine months and then we'll talk."

Haley remembers those days of feeling bloated and unattractive and being on an emotional rollercoaster. From happy, ecstatic even, one moment, to weeping miserably to unbearably horny the next, she recalled how miserable she had been physically at times, with her constantly changing emotions pushing her near the edge. Being pregnant wasn't quite the always joyful time that baby commercials made it out to be, Haley learned that lesson. She has all the sympathy in the world for Peyton right now, and if she comes looking for Nathan for stealing the Comet, Haley will gladly point her in his direction.

Curiosity piquing at her husband's apparent death wish, she glances at the car behind them. Seriously, Peyton was going to _kill_ him for taking the car without permission.

"You never answered me. Why did you decide to go all Butch Cassidy tonight? I have to say, I'm rather fond of you and I'll miss you when you're gone."

"Gone?" he questions, his hand tracing delicate circles on her bare shoulder, causing Haley to shiver.

"After Peyton kills you, of course," she grins, her flesh goose pimpling at his caress. "I wonder how I'll tell Jamie."

Growling, he grips her upper arms and pulls her even closer, her heart beating nearly triple time at the close proximity. Closing her eyes, she breathes deeply, his uniquely male scent surrounding her. Nathan leans down to press a kiss to her neck, her head lolling back to encourage further teasing.

"If she ever finds out. . .," he whispers against her throat, his lips ghosting across her skin. "Besides, you know I like to live dangerously."

"Stealing the Comet? I'd say you like to live stupidly," Haley breathes as his lips traverse her neck, soft kisses intermingled with tiny nibbles. "Good thing I like my men stupid."

"I should probably be offended by that," Nathan says, his mouth curving into a grin Haley feels against her throat. "But truth's truth."

Shaking her head slightly, she murmurs a whispered, "You're not stupid," before grabbing his face and directing his mouth to hers. Opening her mouth under his, she kisses him urgently, her tongue tangling with his playfully as they battle for control. She swallows his moan when she loops her arms around his neck, her fingernails scratching his nape. He deepens the kiss, his tongue tracing her teeth and teasing the roof of her mouth as she moves her hands from his neck to run through his hair. Haley grips his hair tightly in her hands as Nathan moves from her mouth, pressing kisses along her jaw line, taking long moments to tease her. He spends an inordinate amount of time nibbling the gentle curve, and her knees weaken when his tongue licks a hot stripe along her jaw.

Fighting through the haze that clouds her mind whenever her husband kisses her, she tries to tell Nathan that they are standing in the middle of their driveway for any of their neighbors to see, but the warning turns into a moan when his kisses trail down her neck once again. All thoughts of propriety disappear when Nathan's tongue darts out to tease the upper swell of her breasts.

The bright glare of an approaching car's headlights washes over the entwined couple, snapping Haley out of her lust-fueled daze.

"Nathan," she shrieks as she steps back, running her hands through her hair and glancing around to make sure none of their neighbors caught the free show. "Anyone could see us!"

"So?" he drawls, grabbing her by the waist again and pulling her into his chest. "Why stop there? We could really give Mr. Wilkerson something to complain about at the next neighborhood association meeting."

She shakes her head, secretly amused by her husband's grumbling about their neighbor but not wanting to encourage him. Ever since they moved into the neighborhood, Mr. Wilkerson has found numerous reasons to complain about the young family. First, he was certain that the only reason they could afford the home was because Nathan was a drug dealer. Then he argued they stole his paper every morning, only to return it after reading, complete with coffee stains. His most recent complaint involved Deb and her inability to keep her bathing suit on while in the pool, which, okay, Haley could give him that one.

"Besides," Nathan continues as he unwraps his arms from her waist and reaches for her hand. "No one will even know what we're doing."

"Nathan," she says, suspicion clearly evident in her tone, "what are you talking about?"

He glances behind him to the Comet (_that he stole_, she reminds herself) and turns back to her, his grin as wide and carefree as she has ever seen it. Haley's eyes widen as his plan becomes clear.

"Oh no no no no. Nathan Scott, you do not seriously expect us to have sex in our driveway!"

"Technically, it would be in the Comet, which is sitting in our driveway."

"Because that makes it so much better," she retorts. What on earth could he be thinking?!? Having sex in their driveway? In Peyton's car? Where anyone could see them?!?

Although. . . she can't deny the slow swirl of desire that's building low in her belly. She tries to tell herself it's only because Nathan is looking mighty fine in his tight shirt, but she has to swallow a gasp as an image of riding him in the backseat flashes in her mind. Her nipples tighten, straining against her tight tank top, and she unconsciously licks her lips, and his grin turns into a knowing smirk at the sure signs of her arousal.

Haley protests again as Nathan begins to walk toward the car, but her warning is weak even to her own ears. "Na-Nathan, we can't. What if someone sees?"

"Hales, it's nearly ten. We've lived in this neighborhood how long? How often have you ever seen anyone outside after eight?"

"But—"

"Hales. We never got to indulge in car sex when we first got married—"

"But using Peyton's car?"

"Will be extremely hot. Besides, how is she ever going to find out?"

Before Haley can respond, Nathan takes her in another kiss, crushing his lips against hers. He tunnels his hands through her hair, and she sags against him as her knees weaken. She grips his arms tightly to maintain her balance as she becomes lost in the kiss. His tongue tickles along her teeth, teasing the roof of her mouth, and the low flame of desire quickly builds again. She presses closer to him, her breasts crushed against his hard chest, as he deepens the kiss even more. Just when she feels she'll pass out from the lack of oxygen, he backs off, gentling the kiss until their lips are barely pressed together, breaths mingling in the cool night air.

It is a heady experience, kissing her husband, something not even the distant slam of a door can shatter. So lost in the sensations that Nathan has caused, Haley doesn't notice that they move closer to the car or that his hand leaves her hair to grope for the door handle behind him. The quiet click of the door as it opens is lost in the sudden bark of a dog down the street, and with her husband trailing his hand along the edge of her tank top, fingers dipping beneath the material to tease her breasts, she can't quite remember any of reasons for protesting. All thoughts of nosy neighbors, her own sense of modesty, and the fact that Jamie and Deb are only yards away in the house flee from her mind when he pinches her nipple with his thumb and forefinger, the slight pain only adding to her arousal.

"Nathan," she whispers, her eyes closing as he continues to play with her nipple. "W-we---"

"Need to get in this car before I take you right here," he growls harshly, his breath hot against her cheek.

Haley nods, the desire rushing through her veins drowning out the small voice in her head. She opens her eyes, nearly gasping at the lust shining back at her in Nathan's eyes, and removes his hand from her shirt. He opens his mouth to object, but she silences with a few simple words, her voice low and rough with lust.

"I want to take you for a ride."

She's not sure what has gotten into her—she's about to have sex with her husband in one of her best friend's car! In her driveway!—but when Nathan grins at her, wide and free and looking so much like the boy she fell in love with years ago, she can't find it in herself to care. Although their sex life is nothing short of amazing, they haven't been able to engage in such a daring escapade for awhile.

"What are we waiting for?" Nathan asks as he scrambles to lift the front seat and climb into the backseat.

Haley laughs as her husband hits his head on the edge of the door frame as he hurries into the car, muttering a pained "shit," and nearly falling to the backseat.

"_Haaaales_," he whines from inside the car, sounding remarkably like their son when he is putting off bedtime or feeding Chester.

The Comet's backseat isn't the most spacious, and Nathan is scrunched in the corner and struggling to remove his shirt in the narrow confines as Haley climbs beside him, shutting the door quietly behind her. She watches him for a moment as he fights with his shirt, her mouth quirking into a grin when his face emerges from underneath the material, triumphant in his effort over cloth.

"I don't remember it being this small," he mumbles to himself and Haley narrows her eyes at the mention of his past experiences in the car.

Seeming to realize his mistake, he shrinks down and offers an embarrassed shrug. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, Hales."

His past no longer bothers her, she made her peace with it long ago, and she's more amused by his slip-up than angry. She thinks for a moment that she'll tease him about it, feign anger, but when she sees the defeated expression on his face, she knows she can't do it. Deciding to ease his mind and get the mood back, she whips her tank top over her head, the ends of her hair brushing the tops of her breasts.

She leans forward, licking her lips at the gleam in Nathan's eyes as his gaze is trained on her chest, and whispers, "Let's give this backseat something it's never seen."

As he moves to grab her, Haley shakes her head and leans back, her feet coming to rest on the seat in front of her.

"Sit back," she commands, and she can tell by the grin on his face that he's enjoying Haley taking control.

Nathan sits back and waits for his next instruction. Haley notices his eyes rarely leave her bare chest, and with an evil grin, decides to take advantage.

Bringing her hands to her chest, her grin widens at his indrawn gasp as she begins the torment of her husband. She cups her breasts, nipples peeking through her fingers, and has to bite back her laughter when Nathan's eyes nearly bug out.

This is her favorite game, Drive Nathan Scott Crazy, and she is good at it. Damn good. Time to let the master work.

Suddenly dropping her hands from her chest, Haley doesn't miss how Nathan's face falls, and quirks an eyebrow, knowing that her next move will more than make up for it. She grips the waistband of her shorts and in the blink of an eye, she pulls her shorts and panties off, tossing them to Nathan. She spreads her knees apart, her hands drifting up her thighs. Her husband's eyes are trained on her center, and he swallows reflexively as she makes contact. She starts gently, her forefinger barely brushing her clit, but it's enough to leave Nathan squirming against the seat.

"Hales," he breathes, his gaze darting from her pussy to the other hand that is cupping a breast. "I need to touch you."

"Nuh-uh. Only I get to touch right now."

Nathan throws his head back against the window in frustration, the dull thump echoing in the silence of the car, as Haley grins. She flicks her clit, a low groan escaping her throat, and Nathan's gaze is once again on her. Arousal is building low in her belly, causing her thighs to shift restlessly, but she wants to keep teasing her husband.

"Oh Nathan," she moans as she slips a finger inside her pussy. "I'm so wet, babe. So wet. My pussy is practically soaking. Oh god."

Haley adds another finger, her thumb pressing against her clit as the hand on her breast pinches her nipple. She lightens the pressure on her clit, using the pad of her thumb to circle to sensitive bundle of nerves with just enough pressure to have her thighs trembling with her approaching climax. She adds a third finger, stretching herself deliciously tight, and increased the pace of her strokes. Sensing she is near release, she removes her fingers, the silvery light from the moon catching on the wetness coating her fingers, and leans toward Nathan.

"Do you want to taste me?" She asks as she brings her hand to his mouth.

He nods, unable to speak, and opens his mouth. Haley slides her fingers into his mouth, eyes closing in pleasure as he licks and sucks her essence from her digits. She withdraws them with an audible pop and a whimper from Nathan. She sits back, her breasts jiggling with the movement, and Nathan whimpers again.

Haley grins, a wide Chesire-like smile. She _loves_ teasing her husband.

Suddenly realizing how overdressed Nathan is, she gives a pointed glance to his pants and utters a simple directive.

"Lose the pants, mister."

He complies with no hesitation, and Haley giggles when, in his haste, Nathan flails around and nearly tumbles to the floorboard. 'Now what,' his expression seems to say, and she decides to extend the game a little longer.

"Now it's time for you to touch. Yourself," she adds when he moves to grab her.

Answering his quirk of an eyebrow with one of her own—yeah, buddy, we're playing this game—she nods at him when he wraps his hand around his cock, his fingers tightening around its hard length as he begins to stroke himself. He starts slowly, taking measured breaths to calm the lust burning fire through him, and leans back. Haley moves closer, her hands tickling the fine hair on his calves, moving higher to tease his inner thighs. When Nathan brings his free hand to her, she backs off with a shake of her head.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

He glares at her but she only grins in amusement. Her husband is so hot when frustrated!

When he obeys her, Haley returns her hands to his thighs, positioning them closer to his groin. The pace of his stroking quickens as she massages his inner thighs, her fingernails scratching against the sensitive skin. She cups his balls with one hand, his responding shudder delighting her, and leans her face close to his erection. His hand is nearly a blur on his cock, and she draws ever closer, her breath hot and moist against the head of his erection. Nathan groans at the proximity of her mouth, and Haley glances at him, a teasing grin on her lips as she lowers her mouth to him. With a shout, he throws his head back against the window once more as she sucks him, her tongue teasing the head. She tugs gently on his balls with her other hand drifting to tickling the sensitive spot behind the sacs. He continues to jack off, his hand tracing her lips on his cock on every upstroke.

With one last suck, she pulls off his cock and leans back, her gaze never leaving his erection. She watches as he continues to masturbate, and when she senses that he's close, she stops his hand and straddles him, her wet pussy rubbing against his hard length.

"Hales, oh god, Hales," he moans as she moves against him.

"What do you want, babe?"

"You," he responds with a groan, his eyes screwing shut as she grinds against his lap. "You're going to be the death of me one day, Hales."

"But not yet," she grins as she rises above him and grabs his cock. Rubbing it against her clit, she teases them both, her legs shaking with anticipation.

He grabs her hips and tries to pull her down but she resists. "Not until I say so," she admonishes him with a mock glare.

"Shit, baby, just do it," he almost snarls, his patience worn to the breaking point.

"Well, with romantic words like that," Haley laughs before finally granting her husband's wish and sliding him deep inside.

"Oh fuck, Hales…."

"That's what we're doing," she answers through a moan, her breath catching in her throat when he hits a particularly sensitive spot. "God, Nathan. You're so big."

"Can't. . . complain about. . . hearing. . . that."

He tightens her grip on his hips and raises her up, urging her to sit on her knees. So overwhelmed with sensation, Haley forgets about their game and follows his direction. Nathan thrusts up slightly before sitting back down, leaving only the tip inside her. He continues to torment her with slow thrusts. With her breasts in front of his face, he leans forward and tongues a nipple, biting down on the hard nub. He switches to the other breast, wanting to show Haley some of the teasing she's showed him.

Unable to take it any longer, she reaches a hand down to cup his balls, her fingers tickling the delicate sacs.

"Holy shit," he cries out at the unexpected, though mind-numbingly pleasurable, action.

His grip on her waist falters, giving Haley enough room to thrust down, burying his cock fully inside her once again. Their cries of happiness at being joined mingle in the air. They are both still for a moment, Nathan's forehead resting on her shoulder. Her inner walls are rippling around his cock and he struggles to maintain the slight thread of control he has left. Sensing this, she clenches around him, and all hope is lost.

She rises off of him, using the headrest as leverage, before slamming down once more. She repeats the action, and Nathan sits back and watches as she fucks herself on his cock. Needing more, she grabs his hands and places them on her breasts.

"Yes," she hisses, "touch me, baby."

He answers by pinching her erect nipples, and then soothing the sharp bite with a gentle rubbing motion. She keens low in her throat, the sound causing his cock to twitch inside, and she increases the pace slightly as she nears climax.

She moves her hands to rest on his knees, her back arching with pleasure, and his hands slip from her breasts. She continues to thrust herself onto his cock, her orgasm just within reach. She can't quite get there, and whines deep in her throat. Answering her unspoken plea, Nathan rests his thumb against her clit, allowing Haley to dictate the pressure of his touch.

Sighing with relief at her husband's gesture, she presses against him, her back arching so hard she swears she hears it crack. The brush of his thumb is the final push she needs. With one last thrust she shatters, colors flashing behind her eyes as she spirals into a powerful climax.

When she comes down, she slumps against his chest and tries to catch her breath. Nathan wraps his arms around her back, hugging him to her, and as he moves, she becomes aware that he is still fully hard inside her. Deciding to help him out, she pulls up and begins to rise up, leaving only the tip inside her. She glances at him, a teasing smile on her lips, and he responds with his own grin.

"Wanna come, baby?"

She giggles at his frenetic nod. She clenches her muscles tightly, and he lets out a strangled gasp. She lowers herself slightly, reaching her hand down to circle the base of his cock. Stroking the part of his cock not inside her, she pushes him close to the edge. She slows her pace for several long tortuous moments, and Nathan chokes out a mangled plea for more. His wish is granted, and Haley removes her hand from his cock, bringing it to his balls. She squeezes gently and thrusts down completely as he thrusts upwards.

Their pelvises meet sharply, and he growls his appreciation as his orgasm rushes through him. His climax triggers a smaller one from Haley, and she once again slumps against him as she recovers. Their breathing eventually slows, and she presses a loving kiss to his throat. Not content with that meager kiss, he angles his head to kiss her fully, his tongue tangling with hers playfully.

He shifts slightly, his cock slipping out of her, and Haley moans at the loss. He grins at her and reaches over to tweak a nipple. She pinches one of his in return and sticks her tongue out at him when he smacks her ass gently.

She snuggles deeper into his chest, his arms tightening around her. They rest comfortably for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow. She never feels more connected to Nathan than in moments like this. She kisses his throat again and whispers a soft, "I love you," into his skin.

"I love you, too, Hales," he replies. "More than I ca—"

He is interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. They glance around, unsure where it's coming from, until Haley notices his crumpled jeans lying on the floorboard. She grabs the pants and fishes through the pockets, digging out Nathan's cell phone and glancing at the screen.

"It's Luke," she tells him as she hands him the phone. "He's probably calling to tell you he's ratted you out."

"He doesn't know I stole the-- _borrowed_ the car," he amends when Haley rolls her eyes.

He answers the phone with an innocent-sounding hello, but pulls the phone suddenly from his ear at the answering shriek.

"Nathan Scott, where the hell is my car? What did you do?"

He glances at Haley, a guilty yet still amused expression on his face. "It's not Luke."

_fin_


End file.
